Full Moon
by luv.is.better.nagisa
Summary: Full moon,many facinating ad odd things happen and I happen to be one of them" SasuSaku r&r please !


Full Moon

Chapter 1 Marked

**Don't own Naruto. **

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV**

Step after step.

Pant after pant and yet I continued running.

I had left Konoha for some time to think.

Tsunade sama should understand.

It's been five days since _it _happened.

_I was doing my normal daily routine._

_I had just had lunch with Naruto and you could probably guess where that was._

_Right now I was walking in the dark streets of Konoha and I had just passed the old Konoha training grounds._

_Getting a devilish smirk I decided to go train for a bit._

_Man was that a mistake._

_As I was throwing punches into the ground a man who seemed to look a awful lot a certain Uchiha I once knew._

_Uchiha Itachi._

_No it couldn't be him he was dead it was confirmed._

_But he was such a good brother._

_Back on topic._

_He didn't seem normal though._

_He was actually ghost like._

_Okay he was a ghost._

"_Sakura come here" He ordered me as I nodded and walked forward._

_I knew I could trust him._

_I just did._

"_I have come here to tell you that you must find my dear little brother, there is some information I must let him know" He explained as I nodded._

_He then raised his hand and put it against my cheek._

"_You are one of the ones who understand me, I need to give you something too" He said as I nodded and smiled._

_His hand felt like a cool mist and probably looks like it too._

"_Itachi san what is it must I tell Sasuke" I asked him as he smiled once again._

"_Tell him the truth" He whispered into my ear as I nodded._

_It might be hard for him to accept it though._

_He then turned towards the moonlight which surprisingly was up high above us._

"_Now Sakura I am going to give you a gift, it will be painful at the beginning but I know you are strong and your ninja status will make it easier" He said as his hand began to glow a mixture of every colour._

_I smiled._

_I knew exactly what he wanted to do._

_Long ago Tsunade sama and I discussed about my inner._

_Turns out Tsunade sama put on a seal in case she gets out of hand._

_You can probably guess what he was going to do._

_Free my inners power._

_He then put his glowing hand on my stomach._

_I felt the power rush through me._

_It was absorbing into me._

_She was laughing. _

_This was going to be fun._

_**Very fun.**_

And thats where I am now.

The chakra had left a tattoo on my stomach.

I got to admit it did look pretty cool.

It circled my belly button and had vines with roses and some clouds.

The clouds were the Akatsuki 'logo'.

I think that the vines went around my from the front of my stomach all the way around my upper waist and back to the front.

When Itachi marked me it had glowed the same colour as his hand.

It probably will do that when I use my chakra.

Right now I had the Akatsuki cloak on.

It was a fake.

Along with a black belly top which had red straps and a net and some black shorts.

The Akatsuki were allies with Sasuke now and I'm pretty pissed at him.

Both inner and self wise.

Right now I was walking through the lightning country.

I could sense his familiar chakra.

This will be quite fun.

**Yay fun.**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"Suigetsu where are we right now" I asked him as he looked up into the sky.

"Were in the lightning country" He answered as I sighed.

I had a odd feeling today.

Deep down in my gut.

Maybe the leaf village ninja were out to get me again.

Who knows ….

"Sasuke kun I'm tired lets go take a break theres a hot spring near by" Karin interrupted me as I glared at her.

She wants to seduce me.

But that won't happen.

I'll probably go sleep for a little on a near by tree and be on watch at the same time.

I sat down on the ground and began to fall asleep.

It was sunset.

Maybe I'll guard at night.

Maybe not.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

A couple more hundred meters.

Thats how close I was.

I could here his breathing.

Should I kill him.

No I promised Itachi san I wouldn't.

**But dearie you know its tempting.**

Yes I know but thats not what you should do to a person like him.

**You can always torture him.**

I guess your right.

I then saw it.

His dark chicken butt hair.

He was sleeping.

Very calmly too.

It was beautiful sight but we all know that under his sleeping face lies a horrible murderous one.

**Well dearie you still have to see yours.**

I grinned and walked slowly to him.

Very slowly.

* * *

**Finished :)**

**Hope you liked it :P**


End file.
